


Enjoying The Steps

by BrokenBookAddict



Series: Steps Towards You [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5x13, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Caitlin x Harry, Dating, Destiny, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Love, Past Relationship(s), Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: A conversation of love between men.





	Enjoying The Steps

**Author's Note:**

> The flash, alas I do not own. I do own any errors found lurking here.

The words of the young woman who had just departed, repeats over and over in his head. There's a sense of innocence about them but also a wisdom that rings such truth. Looking back over his past relationships, he could admit if only to himself that he had taken to love as a detective first and foremost rather than instead of just as a man. Maybe that had been his downfall, not being able to take a step back away from his occupation and simply enjoy as young Nora had stated, the steps of love. Five women, seven marriages, all with the same end result... divorce and never ending alimony payments.

It had been a shock earlier to see this earth's version of his lady love, thrown into his arms quite literally as well as suddenly. He hadn't even thought of the possibility of her existence on this earth until that moment where it had hit him full force. Then of course, his ex wives had made an appearance and despite Nora's guidance, the words of his ex wife still rung in his thoughts, overshadowing that of the young speedster's. Was there truth to that though? That despite all the attempts he's made, he is meant to be alone... is that truly his destiny?

He doesn't want to mull over or put stock in the callous and harsh words of his ex wife, a bitter woman who only wants her money. He tries his best to push them away and focus instead upon Nora's advise but still... the doubt lingers because deep down, there's always been a part of himself that has wondered the same, whispering in the back of his mind. After all, the failure of seven marriages speaks for itself, right? This could go around all day, thoughts fighting one another but he refuses them the opportunity. He needs to believe, to take on board Nora's advice because he has another chance here and he can't waste it.

With a sigh, Sherloque heaves himself off of the counter top. Eyeing the machine in front of him, he sets out to complete his task of making a cup of coffee, except this time, instead of the expresso he originally sought out, now he decides on a simple black. As the machine does its job, Sherloque waits and watches, until the sound of approaching footsteps make him look up towards the entrance of the lounge. He expects to see the return of Nora so he's slightly surprised when his earth 2 counterpart steps over the threshold.

"If you are in search of your bel amour, check the medical bay." Sherloque says, turning his attention back to the percolating coffee machine. "If it is coffee you are in need of, it will be just a moment."

Harry looks over at his counterpart before taking a seat on one of the many red bar stools. Lacing his fingers together, he observes the man before him. The standard arrogance and exuberance of the man seems to be somewhat lacking, in it's place, is a man weighed down by his thoughts. You don't have to be a rocket scientist to see the tell tale signs, his slumped posture, lack of eye contact and the lingering frown upon his face. Being who he is, heart to hearts never having been a strong point of his, he stays silent, waiting patiently for the coffee he's come in search off. If the other man wishes to talk, he will. The ball is in his court.

That being said, he's actually surprised when Sherloque takes the ball and makes a play.

Looking up from the machine, Sherloque meets his counterpart's gaze. "What do you think of love?"

Of love? What?... Harry's brows furrow in confusion as to where this conversation is going. "Love?"

"Yes, love. Amour," Sherloque repeats, stressing the words. "What do you think of it?"

It's said with such a seriousness that it makes Harry pay closer attention. "How do you mean?"

Sherloque sighs heavily, releasing that his question is vague and that it could have a multitude to answers. So he decides to elaborate. "You were married once, right?"

"Yes..." Harry pauses, in two minds about whether to continue. "I was. Her name was Tess." That was an answer without revealing to much of himself.

Sensing the subject is a sore spot, Sherloque rushes to offer an apology. "I apologise. I didn't-- "

But Harry waves his words away. "What's this about?"

There's a long moment where the silence stretches between them, the detective debating whether to tell what is on his mind before deciding that with this man, another version of himself, maybe he could find some insight. "You are aware right that I have been married numerous times. All to the same woman, the difference being the earth's they were from. What is not different is the outcome. Seven divorces and a lot of alimony payments."

"You married the same woman, from different earths?"

"I did," Sherloque replies almost helplessly. "She is the woman for me and this morning, I encounted her here, at Jitters. But that isn't what is troubling me, after a conversation with an ex wife, she told me I'm destined to be alone."

"Do you believe that?"

"Seven marriages, seven divorces, my friend. It's hard not to believe I'm destined to be alone with that track record."

For Harry, it's clear to see just how troubling this is for the other man and maybe it's because of that, because of this balance he now has and by how much he's changed that he talks, talks about things only those closest to him have been privy to.

"Listen, what I had with my wife was everything, we had everything. Money, fantastic jobs that we loved, a business that thrived and a beautiful daughter. Then she died." He shrugs, still surprised by the ease in which he can now talk about his thoughts and feelings. "Everything ended, it all fell apart and from that moment, love was irrelevant. It had no part in my life apart from that of my daughter. She was my only concern. Until I came here and I met Caitlin. I didn't expect her, in amongst everything that was happening, she was there and she chiselled away at my defences."

Keeping his eyes on the machine, he removes his cup and replaces it with another. Sherloque is quiet for a moments, thinking over what he's just heard. "So you believe in amour?" He finally questions, handing over the full mug.

Harry huffs out a laugh, low and gruff. "For a very long time, I didn't until Caitlin." He accepts his mug with a nod, resting the steaming liquid before him. "Destiny... if there's anything I've learnt working with this team, it's that nothing is set in stone and nothing should be taken for granted. I think those words from your ex wife were designed to hurt you rather than to hold any truth."

Sherloque nods, taking a sip of his coffee as he thinks once more over the words of his counterpart.

"You are wise regarding matters of the heart."

Harry snorts, throughly amused by that. "Many would disagree with you there but I'm the first to admit I'm... different now than I was. This, talking of feelings, was always a difficult task for me until the team restored my mind."

"Merci bien, I will take on board your words along with that of Nora's."

"Young West-Allen? What did she say?"

"She told me to stop deducing my way through love but to instead enjoy every step of discovery."

"Wise advice from someone so young."

"She may be right."

Harry nods, getting to his feet and picking up his mug. "You'll find with this team, they usually are." He lifts his mug in salute, "thanks for the coffee."

Sherloque in turn tips his hat before Harry heads for the door. After the talk with Nora and now his counterpart, he feels reassured. Like he isn't destined to be alone after all. He just has to enjoy the steps and create his own destiny.

Out in the hallway, Harry wanders away and just as he reaches the elevator, he encounters the woman he was intending to go in search of. When the doors open, they open to reveal her stepping out.

"Hey, coffee break?"

Except instead of answering her, all he can think about is kissing her, so he does. This is what he thinks about when he thinks about love. Her. Caitlin. For him, she is the definition of the word. He kisses her with a need he feels pulsing through his veins. His pride soars when he pulls away because she's wide eyed by his surprise attack and completely breathless.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing," he tells her then kisses her again. "I just wanted to kiss you," he murmurs against her mouth.

"Well then, have at it." She whispers, sliding her arms around his neck.

And standing in the hall before the elevator, with her permission, he does just that.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope this was as enjoyable to read as it was to write. Any feedback is welcome. More Snowells VERY soon. ❤


End file.
